1. Field of the Invention
Applicant""s invention relates to photographic equipment, including flash units.
2. Background Information
Presently, flash units for cameras, especially wide angle cameras, include a bulb and a round reflector. For or group commercial photography, however, often the field of view is large and the area of illumination required by the flash is, correspondingly, large. For example, photographing large groups often requires the use of several flash units in an attempt to provide complete and full illumination of the subject of the photograph. The Group/Commercial photographer will often use several round units triggered to go off simultaneously with the release of the shutter of the camera. The present invention provides, in a single flash unit, wide angle coverage of the subject matter with superior uniform light density, even when there is a gradation of distance between a subject in the foreground and a subject in the rearground.
It is an object of the present invention to provide for a novel flash device that will provide uniform light density even over a wide angle and even where there is a gradation between a subject in the foreground and a subject in the rearground. It is another object of the present invention to reduce or eliminate shadows resulting from using one or more point source flash units.
In satisfaction of these and related objectives, the present invention provides for a rectangular flash device having a curved elongated reflector surface terminating in a pair of side reflector plates and an elongated flash discharge tube. The elongated flash tube and elongated curved reflector surface is used to provide a superior uniform light to a wide angle field.